Code Horizon
by MM Browsing
Summary: The characters of Code Geass become trap in the world of an online game Elder Tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Horizon **

The characters of Code Geass become trap in the world of an online game Elder Tale.

Weak in my English so I hope you can forgive my grammars errors and all.

Please note if you notice a sentence that sound familiar, it mostly because I copy/paste most from the novel, wiki, anime, so on and change them that suit the story. So please don't flame me for that. I did this mostly out of fun and curious how CG and LH crossover will play out.

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**() – thought**

**"" – speaking**

**** - call**

* * *

In the middle of the night the place was Herbary of Small Stone it was a small zone but as it held ancient entertainment facilities, it was different from the ruins around it. There were great variations in its terrain and combat was difficult. During the night there is a sound of battle and sound of monster.

Electrical Fuzz!

Lelouch's voice shout out at the mist of battle, lighting the dark sky giving a visual of the field where a three tag team was facing a pack of weasels with vine attach to their tales.

"I see them! Confirming seven briar weasels!"

"Chiba pays attention to the right!"

A tall slightly slimmer figure wearing a black cloak under it is an ordinary tunic shirt and a pair of trousers and holding a magical staff that around two meters long, longer than the owner's height giving the command.

"Right, leave it to me!"

Chiba a Guardian wearing a grey armor with a shield and sword to match replied to Lelouch's warning with a yell, raised her grey shield and takes on the Briar Weasels. Chiba quickly calls out her other member of the party.

"Sayako!"

"I know"

Dashing to intercept the few weasels manage to pass Chiba defends, wearing a ninja garb with a maid headband. Her class was the Assassin. It was a resourceful class that wielded one-hit-kill skills. It boasted of having the strongest physical attack among the 12 classes.

"My Lord"

Sayako quickly halted the weasel track from the left and right, she lured those monsters away from Lelouch position to protect her Lord.

"Bring it!"

Chiba taking the hits from Briar Weasels projector attack and holding but even her class was Guardian. Among the 3 warrior classes that could single-handedly draw in and tank the enemies' assault, they boasted the greatest defensive abilities and, in Elder Tale, the nickname of the Unbreakable doesn't change the fact she needs to take offensive or she will be in dangerous position.

"Th-This is no good..."

"I'll have to use Shield Smash..."

Through Chiba's vision as she sees those weasels attack, her status screen pop up with the command system in place.

"What the..."

Before she even have the chance to use it more screen pop up in her vision and soon cover her sight against those monster unable to use the status screen during battle.

"I can't use the controls!"

"Chiba! Two from the left"

Chiba quickly responding from Lelouch, spot the Briar Weasels going over her shield.

"Get off!"

Chiba swings her shield and throws the Briar Weasels off her shield.

(It's hard to grasp a situation when the field of vision is reality.)

Lelouch asset the battle

"Sayako!"

"Same here My Lord. It's all I can do to hold them off."

Sayako can't use the command system just the same as she fence off and hold against Brier Weasels not giving a chance to use the command system. Due to this, Lelouch make a tactical retreat.

"Chiba…Sayako…fall back for now!"

"Roger!"

"Understand"

"I can't believe we are being push back by a mere game..."

Chiba comment as they prepared to retreat.

"It isn't a game. This is our new reality"

Lelouch remark

"They're coming..."

"My lord"

Chiba and Sayako inform Lelouch as the reinforcement of Brier Weasels comes to the party.

"Hold on… I'll use a nightmare sphere"

Lelouch look for the status screen and search the command system for Nightmare Sphere that will stop the Briar Weasel spur suit but didn't get the chance as he gets caught by a plant vines as he being drag on the ground, Lelouch at the root and see the plant monster.

"…a truffles? No... Where did it come from?"

The Truffles got a hold on Lelouch as Lelouch watch his status screen HP bar dropping. Lelouch's being class Enchanter. Amongst the three magician classes, it was a 100% support class type, specializing in support magic and battle status magic. Common for a magician class, its defense wasn't something reliable. Leaving out Chiba's reliable full-plated armor, it couldn't even equip Adventurer's leather armors like the one Sayako was wearing. Which right now, Lelouch is in trouble defending himself against Truffles.

"Lelouch!"

"My Lord!"

Lelouch seeing his MP bar dropping he recounted the chain of events that happened the day The Apocalypse occurred.

* * *

**UNKNOWN AREA**

"Where am I?"

The first thing Lelouch sees when he opened his eyes he found being surrounding with ruin buildings that entwined thoroughly by giant olden trees. The ground was full of moss that you can get a glimpse of the asphalt road from the past in a few places.

"The smell of moisture in the air, and the bright sunlight…"

Lelouch was walking around observing the forest ruin area until he spots out on the open field…

"The Silver-leaf Tree…could this be…Akihabara?"

As he ahead the Silver-leaf Tree which led him at Akiba making the conclusion where he is, no matter how improbably it is. He heard people voice and sprinted through the familiar scenery he was seeing for the first time.

Adventure01: "What's going on?!

Adventure02: "Is this Akihabara?"

Adventure03: "This can't be happening…"

Adventure04: "Why am I dressed like this?"

Just around the market there were silhouettes of people curled up on the streets are moans and screams while other panicked players are questions themselves what is going on as one of the adventure that Lelouch spot frenetic want to speak the GM by asking NPC but have no idea what they are speaking about.

Adventure05: "What's going on? Get me the GM! Are you listening?!"

People of the Land: "I-I don't…"

These should be Adventurers in the same situation as Lelouch. Their moans and screams made Lelouch suppress the feeling of fear, it might sound humiliating, but this helped Lelouch regain his composure but mostly…

Adventure06: "Akiba? Ridiculous! Something is wrong with my head! Can anyone tell me, is there anyone?!"

A man curled up in a ball shouted.

(I don't want to scream like that.)

Lelouch watch the man drop in despair.

Not realizing Lelouch's body has changed, one of them being a bit taller, he accidentally fell and status screen popped in front of his vision.

"Ow…Wh-What?Wait, this is a status screen, isn't it?"

Reaching out the status screen and reacting by his touch, realizes he can access his HUD like a hologram computer user interface.

"Does that mean…I can control it…?"

Once he found a clear area to sit on, Lelouch takes a look what he stumble upon. While checking his items at status screen he noticed log out but when he try pressing it.

Log Out DENIES

"No good… it won't work."

"What's this?"

Right beside the Log Out there is the Friend List

"My friend list…Let's see…"

After seeing the log out didn't work, he checked his Friend List and scroll down the list noting some the names were lit.

"If their names are lit up, does that mean they're here? Even Nunnally and Rolo are here?"

After seeing the log out didn't work, he checked his Friend List and scroll down the list until he stop on the name that is lit No Guild Chiba.

"Chiba…"

"I know, voice chat! If I can talk to her via telepathy then…"

Lelouch quickly makes voice chat to Chiba…

*Lelouch…? Is that you, Lelouch?*

…and they set the meeting.

Silver-leaf Tree

The summer sunlight shrouded the entire city. The giant ancient trees and huge half destroyed ruins buildings that being blanket by the forest left a shadow that covered the streets, the contrast of light and shadow was beautiful.

The scene that was expanding before Lelouch's eyes was something that he had witnessed countless time, the main city of the game world... Akiba.

But this impressive visage that was impossible to feel from the game surrounds Lelouch's entire body.

The feel from the moss on the ground as he walk, the smell of the forest fresh air, the sunlight on his skin this was an undeniable reality.

There Chiba sitting on the giant root of Silver-leaf Tree.

Chiba looked pale, but she still putting a professional soldier attitude.

Her height was a bit lower than Lelouch with a strong yet slim female body with boyish clean short hair, wearing a dull but horribly strong steel armor. Chiba had a shield on her back and looked like an ancient hero warrior pretty boy in her getup if she was a boy.

"Chiba!"

"Lelouch"

"Chiba…"

"What is it Lelouch?"

"Oh, it's just you look the way I imagine in that getup…"

Nagisa Chiba

If anyone asked Lelouch who was the most reliable person in the game, she would be among the first few choices that came to mind.

She was an old friend and like Lelouch she was drag by the green hair witch the unofficial leader of Debauchery Pizza Party in one of their quests, it how they both met.

The Debauchery Pizza Party was not a guild, just a coalition of players who simply just hang around.

The Debauchery Pizza Party went on for 2 years, which was the most fulfilling and joyful period in Lelouch's time in Elder Tales. But after some incidents, the Debauchery Pizza Party which created many legends came to an end.

One of the reasons was Chiba taking a break away from the game because of her duty in the military.

Since it was not a guild, they did not have any obligatory relationships. Although everyone has grown up are too embarrassment to admitted it, but this group... treasured their friendship very much.

Some thought to invite new friend s to carry their legacy but that would be a different adventure and story. It won't be the same. It saddens them but they enjoyed many more adventures than most people that were reward enough.

"You too Lelouch, a smartass pretty boy."

Back when they first met Chiba didn't get along with Lelouch as she has a strong urge to distrust him but overtime as they take many quests with Debauchery Pizza Party they become close friend.

"If you're back in the game, the military must have calmed down."

"Yes, after two years mission I finally return home. I heard the Novasphere Pioneers and decide to log in."

"I see I know this isn't what you expected, but welcome back to Elder Tale, Chiba."

"Yeah but what is going on? Tell me what the plan and I will do what I can."

"You actually willing to follow my plan…my usually I have to give a few sentence just for you to listen to the plan. You must be more dare than I thought you were or you finally starting to like me."

"Don't get me wrong I still don't like you but I'm willing to admit you're the team strategic and analytical. And the best chance to deal whatever this is."

Lelouch was not convince not with Chiba's cheek slightly blushing but keep his silent. Lelouch did enjoy Chiba acting Tsundere.

"Personally I want to know myself. The last I remember before I end in this world was playing Elder Tales. It was showing the advertisement video of Novasphere Pioneers in the screen and next I knew darkness then light, here I was. I presume that what happen to you."

She nods as yes, Lelouch continue.

"Then…It appears we're in the world of Elder Tale a real fantasy world in Akihabara."

"You think we can get home?"

Lelouch look up at the vast sky to give a moment thought and say.

"I don't know. We don't know how did we get here in the first place?"

Chiba made a silent nod.

"We may not be able to return soon. Or worst case scenario… We should be ready."

"What do we do?"

"Let's gather information. We have to know more about this world."

"Make sense."

Chiba comment as she stand and equip her gear.

"Still see as cold and calculate as ever,Strategist"

"I do what is necessary."

Both walk around Akiba street discussion their situation and gather information about the expansion.

To play it safe, Chiba and Lelouch formed a party.

Parties are a way for people to interact, it meant a battle team. Unlike guilds, parties were temporary groups allowing you to check each other's HP and status if you were in it together. They could tell each other's distance and direction when in the same zone.

"The scenery around Akiba is just like I remember. In other words, just like the game. Like the game we can use items, magic, and skills in the status screen but unfortunately can't log out."

"Same here"

As Chiba and Lelouch stop near the bridge that lead outside the zone. Where the monsters lay and wait.

"Do we scout the outside zone?"

"No, not yet"

Lelouch look away and continue to walk another direction.

"Right"

Chiba follows.

In front of the city square where NPC would set up shop and sell things to other players however at least a few hundred players that Lelouch could see was full of confusion, chaos and a complicated sense of frustration now.

Most likely Lelouch estimate about 30,000 people in Japan alone not including American, Europe, or China server for the release of the new expansion pack the Novasphere Pioneers are the same state.

Everyone must be here hoping for some form of savior.

(... This is irritating.)

Lelouch pay attention the crowd gathered in clusters all over the place and some threw worried glances around, some would sob while others would vent by cursing out loud.

Adventure01: "I'm sure monsters are out there!

Adventure02: "No way!"

Adventure01: "You go check it out!"

Adventure02: "Hell, no… you go."

Adventure03: "What's going to happen to us?"

Adventure04: "Shut up!"

Adventure05: "Help me! Someone, help me!"

Lelouch look straight to the pair of sorrowful eyes looked at him pleading for help. Just squatting there not doing anything yet still complaining just like the many other players, this irritated Lelouch. He could empathize with them, but the sight of a few hundred players looking crestfallen was not good for their psychological health.

"Do you have a friend list?"

"Wh-What…?"

"Do you have a friend list?"

Finally getting what he meant he replies.

"Yes I-"

"Focused in your forehead and there should be a status screen appearing in your mind."

"Wha-"

"Just do it."

He did what he was told and he was surprise in his face once he did, taking the sign the status screen just appear in his mind Lelouch continue.

"Check the friend list the one that the name is highlighted you can contact them. Use telepathic call to get together and figure out what to do."

"Yes… thank you thank… where did he go?"

The player looks around trying to find the person who just gave him a hopeful advice.

"There you go again, giving the same bored expression you always wears. What is it about you that go through your head? Is helping that person really that pointless do you."

Chiba remark as they walk passes the crow at more deserted area.

"Because the bigger picture it probably is."

"What bigger picture?"

"Akiba and likely all around the world there three scenario mostly likely heading. One a tyrant would take over the city and rule it like an iron fist. Two the people of the city will lose their vitality like a walking dead without a purpose. Or three there will be an all-out war with the guilds.

"How can you be so sure?"

"At the rate how the people are handling it likely it will become the worse-case scenario, beside since when I every wrong."

"There will be a first time for everything. Really, it's because your perspective and behavior you gotten the nickname Black Heart Enchanter."

Chiba retort but deep down she know he right. She frowns not able to make a good comeback until Lelouch not use to his new height stumble and Chiba give some concern.

"What's wrong?"

"How tall are you, in real life?"

"I'm the same height."

"My character is a bit taller than I really am. So this body doesn't feel quite right."

"Oh isn't this what you get for showing off."

Acting high as Chiba has something retort over Lelouch even if it is small she will take it what she can but…

Plock

It was a short moment as the rock catch Lelouch and Chiba attention as they were chatting leisurely.

"Anyway…"

"To some degree, your game character reflects your real self."

As both of them become more alert a rock the size of a head drop near them.

"You looking for a fight then show yourself!"

Chiba takes out her shield and grips her hilt ready to draw her sword out. Lelouch looks up and sees a three story building on the verge of collapse that used to be a shop house. At the entrance is a tall man.

"You're…Saya."

Black hair and dark clothes with fine facial features, the man did not remove the mask covering his mouth as he acknowledged Lelouch with his eyes.

"What? An acquaintance of your?"

"Yeah, this is Saya, an assassin."

Saya gestured with his chin and enters the run down building.

Lelouch seeing Saya's invitation went alone follow by Chiba.

"What is he like Lelouch?"

"We were in a party together. Not much of a talker, but a good a role player who is very competent in the game."

Chiba asks quietly and Lelouch replies in an equally soft tone. As they enter the morning sun shines through the gaps of the partially destroyed walls and the small windows illuminating the spotted Saya in the shade. Lelouch walks towards Saya as he introduces him to Chiba.

"So you're also here, Saya."

Saya turns around and look at Chiba part troubled and part accusatory.

"Saya, she is Chiba, a guardian and my reliable old friend that can be trusted."

"Hello."

Lelouch introduce Chiba to Saya after seeing his gaze.

Chiba greets with soldier like tone. Even though Lelouch thinks she give more a friendlier manner and tone down military behavior 24/7, but Saya seems too melancholic to bother with Chiba greeting.

(Was Saya so tense before...?)

Lelouch notice Saya odd behavior and know in her eyes she was complicating something.

"I have been looking for you. I want you to sell me a potion…an appearance-changing potion."

Saya remove his mask said in a barely audible feminine voice after a short silence.

Hearing Saya's feminine voice and request of appearance-changing potion Lelouch instantly figure out.

"That voice… Saya, you're a girl?"

Saya nods straightforwardly contrary to his/her professional hitman looks.

"That was a surprise."

"Well that explain why you never spoke much."

Chiba standing besides Lelouch is also stiff from the shock.

"Appearance-Changing potions, if I remember correct those are rare item that only distributed them once."

Chiba has mention.

"I remembered Lelouch had one."

Saya said behind the screen that separates the room as she drinks the potion that Lelouch provide.

"Hnng!"

"What wrong?"

Lelouch ask he heard Saya voice behind the screen.

"Don't worry about... Hnng!"

"Hey... Are you fine...?"

"This potion causes a lot of pain."

Soon Lelouch can see orange light the same color as the potion shining through the screen. Saya seems to be in agony as she replies worrying Lelouch, but his face turns white the next moment.

He can hear the sound of several disposable chopsticks snapped in 2 by brute force. A scream so horrible that you don't want to know how it is made came from behind the screen.

Lelouch wants to go check on her out of concern but he dare not open the screen to avoid seeing her undressed state. Listening to the moans of Saya confirms that she is a woman, definitely a young girl, to Lelouch though her voices sound quite familiar. That concern for another time.

"Chiba checks her condition."

Lelouch turn around behind the screen to avoid accidently peeking Saya's body as Chiba begins to move.

"It's fine now... you have my gratitude."

A young lady in average height with hair flow down to the shoulder walks out from behind the screen. As he imagined from listening to her voice, she is a beautiful young lady.

Her clothing is loose since her body shape differently than her male counterpart. Her white ankles and slender fingers are visible from the pants and sleeves she rolled up, giving off a cute feeling.

Anyway guy would say she is a beauty and Lelouch feels the same but Lelouch shocking face isn't how she look but a past he long remember. He quickly recovers then replies.

"I-It's fine… So, Saya, did you adjust your character to be closer to your real size?"

"Yes."

Saya gently smile from her answer while Chiba frowns from Saya answer.

"You should have done that in the first place, Saya."

Chiba continues.

"Anyhow you look bit unwell, take this."

Chiba tosses a canteen full of well water over.

"Thank you for your concern and call me Sayako."

Sayako took the bottle gratefully and finished the relatively full canteen as she seems to be really thirsty.

"Games are fun because you can do things you couldn't in real life, right? But once I was stuck here, it was very inconvenient."

Lelouch agree as she made her point as for latter he already figure what she meant inconvenient.

The three of them relax, settle in their most comfortable position and chat amongst each other in the slightly humid ruin building.

"Inconvenient?"

Chiba asked.

"Bathroom…"

Sayako looks at the floor and answers vaguely.

"Oh! Oh…"

Chiba looks at the floor and gives a slight blush.

"Anyway, how much do I owe you?"

Sayako change the conversation from the embarrassing subject. Sayako stares as usual at Lelouch with her focused eyes and says these shocking words.

"I only have about 30,000...forgive my lack of funds."

"No need, don't worry about this."

"That won't do. That potion was an event limited item, a rare treasure that cannot be found again. It must be priceless, 30,000 shouldn't be enough."

That is right in theory.

Even though it was just gathering dust in the warehouse, but it isn't surprising to charge a big premium on it now.

"That, ah... can you just treat it as a gift?"

"I don't want anyone saying I wouldn't repay a favor."

From Lelouch's perspective these pair of pleading and glaring eyes are making him uncomfortable. Sayako is a beautiful young lady, he sense within her a strong destructive powers that only match her sense of integrity he deduce.

It didn't help that Chiba also giving him that stare as well, Chiba can understand Sayako refuses to budge having the same sense of pride independent women.

Lelouch knowing his and their past life even though the women don't know it, understand nothing he can say would change her mind seeing that there only one way to do.

"I see, Sayako…Didn't you refuse to join a guild?"

"Assassins are loner."

These confuse Sayako into why Lelouch ask.

Hearing Sayako answer Lelouch gently smile gave a proposal.

"I thought why don't we form a party?"

"...Ah?"

This seems to surprise Sayako and Chiba.

Ladies seems to freeze for a moment.

"Let me explain, the important thing is Miss Sayako is not in a guild. If you have plans to join a guild then its fine... But people will bother you if you are not in one right? The big guilds want to increase their battle powers so they will invite anyone they see. They will put in even more effort to scout if it is a female player. Same goes with you Chiba."

"Is that so...?"

"To secure a base and exchange information... I think it will be good to have some connections."

Sayako and Chiba nods in agreement.

Since Sayako is such a beauty same with Chiba, it could spark off some serious problems.

"Wouldn't you agree Chiba, as an Assassins they are excellent on taking either people or monsters, as they can sneak around to deliver a killing blow as a tactician point of aren't part of the guild either. But current situation, I think it's better to stay in a group than go out alone."

"Yes, in the military there is strength in number and having variety skill set gives a better chance of surviving."

Chiba says her thought as a soldier.

"Eh, would you mind ?"

"We'd be happy to have you. No matter what obstacles we face, it will be safer with the 3 of us working together."

Abruptly, Sayoko stood up and moved to Lelouch's sat. Lelouch regarded her warily as she faced him then jerked in surprise as she knelt on one knee, right arm crossed over her chest and her head bowed.

"I see, then as a ninja. I shall revere you as my have saved me from the dire fate of being transformed into a man. Thus, I must work to repay you. That is what requiting a debt means."

"Wasn't she an assassin?"

Chiba asks.

"I, Sayoko Shinozaki, 37th Heir to the Shinozaki School of Taijutsu, hereby swear my life, loyalty and honor to Lelouch. I am your sword and shield, your watcher in the shadows and keeper of your secrets. Do you accept this oath, Goshujin-sama?"

Sayoko intoned formally, her words soft and 's word made Sayako hesitate a while there something inside her telling a strong feeling that compel to be with her lord.

Lelouch simply take her act and gently smile as he reminiscing almost he expects it will happen.

Lelouch stood himself and reached down to touch Sayoko's shoulder. When she looked up with unique piercing yet gently eyes that seem to be forever focused, she saw the small, kind smile on his face and heard his reply.

"I, Lelouch, do hereby accept your oath, Sayoko Shinozaki. You have my word that you shall never regret swearing yourself to me, as I swear to honor your loyalty with my own."

Sayoko beamed at this, the proof that the one she chose as her Master was indeed worthy of her oath.

Chiba was surprise with Lelouch act at it was the first time she saw Lelouch's express a sense of happiness helping other instead the usual bore expressing.

"Then we're a team… right Chiba."

Chiba shook her thought out and quickly agreeing.

"Yes we're a team now."

The trio gives a quick handshake like a toasting the formation of their team.

"We are a unique three man team, please treat me well."

* * *

Next morning, Lelouch, Chiba, and Sayako brought their food to the abandoned building where they met earlier to enjoy their unhealthy 'supper and breakfast'... It concluded in a painful experience.

Their meal look extravagant, but the trio of them were level 90 players, wealthy enough to buy as many of these player crafted meals in the market as they wished. It looked like a bright, fresh, luxurious and sumptuous meal. It should have been a delicious meal...

"What?"

Chiba question after taking a bit of her meal.

"This…"

Sayako look perplex at the sumptuous meal doesn't match the flavor even the tea she drank is off.

…But the key word SHOULD for it all taste-

"The foods and the drinks all taste the same."

It tastes of soggy cracker, without all the drinks taste like tap water.

It was not disgusting nor poisonous it just give a sense of emptiness when eating such a plain taste meal even you felt full after eating so it was indeed food, but it was an experience they could do without.

Lelouch experiment by biting variety of food by player crafted their food and buying the ingredients. They confirm the product made using these materials all tasted like 'tasteless soggy crackers'.

This process was enforced in this game world and they couldn't do anything to change that. They could not temper with the ingredients as well, if they tried to boil, cook, fry, and so on, the ingredients turned into a weird paste.

Fruit, vegetable, fish, salt and sugar all purchased from NPCs tasted respectively the same.

With no other choice, they bought salt and sugar, fruit, and vegetable along with their food, sprinkling the food with salt or sugar as they ate. It was still a helpless meal, but at least it was better than chewing wax.

After finish Lelouch dishearten food experiment, Lelouch heard a ding sound which means someone called Lelouch. Looking at his status screen Lelouch find out the caller was Milly.

* * *

**Guild Hall**

"From Milly?"

Chiba asks.

"Yeah, she's the guild leader of the Ashford Alliance."

Lelouch answer as they headed to the Guild Building. As they walked in the building Chiba observes the guild hall and found it unusually. The guild halls in Akiba guild building had a basic retro design. Even though it was a basic design, it was just because of the floor and wallpaper that gave off this feeling.

"It's odd how the guild hall is nothing but doors, though."

"Each guild's hall is its own zone."

Lelouch again answer as Chiba nod in understanding.

Guild halls were independent mid-sized zones, ranging from 3 to 10 rooms of living space that doubled as an office.

That's how guild halls came about, a zone that was specially made for guilds to rent. A guild that had a large enough scale would rent a guild hall in the guild building. This way, the items, ingredients or crafted items could be stored here, it also allowed members to gather and interact.

You could decorate the zone you rented or bought anyway you wanted to. The guild hall of Ashford Alliance had been cleaned thoroughly by its members, making it a comfortable place.

The walls were wooden veneer, giving it a warm familial feeling.

After entering a room deep within the guild hall, they entered Milly's room.

Pink pillows, teddy bears, a princess bed, a painting of a noble looking dog, curtains with yellow laces. For a guy like Lelouch, he felt distraught staying in a place like this.

"This is quite a feminine room."

Sayako comment the room.

"How Cute"

Chiba adding her thought with Sayako.

"Lelouch!"

Out of blue, the party turns their head from the loud greeting. Milly, who was smiling so warmly, was a Cleric. One of the 3 healer classes, Cleric had the strongest healing abilities.

Wearing a long white robe for healers and a head of long blonde hair, she was an elf which usually has a beauty appearance with an hourglass figure with a large breast. She looked just like she did in Elder Tales. Because it was a game world, all the players were hunks and beauties, but some players just had the charms to attract the goodwill of others.

Milly is bossy in a good nature way that like to drag her friends to find fun way to spend the time. When there trouble or challenge that come by she would say loudly with the word gut and move full speed ahead. That quality of her is why many people admired was a veteran player so he knew a lot of people. But Milly was different from Lelouch, a player who enjoyed helping others with a smile and had a wide network of friends.

She was the guild master of the Ashford Alliance which had nineteen members. She would hold parties in the pub in Akiba frequently, which the main reason why she as well known in Elder Tales that trouble the other member with outrages parties and sometime drag Lelouch much to his demise.

"Milly."

Lelouch smile saying her name, then Milly pounced with her style of greeting hugging Lelouch life out.

"Are you okay? You must be hungry! Want to eat something...Not that it has any flavor!

"Calm down, Milly..."

Lelouch trying futilely stop Milly before she squeezes him out.

Chiba and Sayako seeing Lelouch and Milly hug give a sense of envy that they don't really understand themselves why.

However, Milly quickly hug Sayako and bombardment with question.

"Are you Lelouch's girlfriend?"

"You must be his fourth girl from his harem?"

"Did he take your virginity?"

"What is your measurement?"

Sayako couldn't defend herself let alone reply as question become more embarrassing one after another.

"Lelouch, what is your relationship with her? You better not did any shameless act with her. What is this about you having a harem?"

Chiba eye Lelouch in a threating manner as she interrogates him.

"She is joking. You may want to imply that to her and worry about yourself first."

"What?"

While Milly reputation known as the sunflower smile, she has another standing she is known for.

"Who's this?"

Milly was done with Sayako who her face turns red and steam coming out her head.

"My name is Chiba guardian class ma'am."

Chiba stands in a soldier posture.

Until Milly cup a fell on Chiba's rear and wiggle her other arm under Chiba's armor to fondle her breast.

"Ah!"

It surprise Lelouch that Chiba can make such a girlish squeal with her soldier attitude of her.

Milly other reputation is known to merciless and gently teases her friends about random things mostly sexuality and love life as a dirty old man.

"Nicely tone and shape just right judging what I've felt. You're a ten."

Milly give her thumb up.

"Wh-Wha-?"

"The tone of your body means you must have worked out! You play sports?"

"Yes, um…I mean…"

"You do play sport what kind?"

"No, I'm a soldier...wait I mean why you touching…"

"You want to touch my breast then?"

(What is her problem? She's scaring me.)

Chiba's mind would never admit out loud but Lelouch and Sayako can already read in her face.

Chiba struggle her hand under Milly's breast, but Milly ignored her and squeeze her hand under her breast tight.

"Milly, stop it."

A lady wearing spectacles knocked as she enters, she had an awkward expression as she looked at Milly and Chiba.

"Sorry to intrude Miss Henrietta."

Henrietta was a core member of the Crescent Moon Alliance and on good terms with Lelouch.

She was a bard in charge of the guild's finances, a competent character.

Blonde wavy hair, an oval face and sharp chestnut eyes, she had a beautiful style like a secretary. She was wearing office clothing that showed off her mature and graceful beauty, which suited her very well.

"Hello ... I apologize for summoning you here and having Milly causing trouble again."

"It no problem if you could."

"On ...Milly! Don't act in such a shameful manner!Now is a crucial period, consider the situation!"

She pulled Milly back by her shoulders and lectured her while they didn't realize that other guild members are watching them from outside the door as they sign at their guild leader ecstatic behavior.

Looking at the blushing and exhausted Chiba and the interaction between Milly and Henrietta, Lelouch laughed quietly.

"There they go again..."

Rivalz sign at their usually antic sight whereas other members nod in an agreement.

After Henrietta and Rivalz joined in, the 6 of them talked about their experiences so far and summarized their situation... But it had only been half a dayand they still didn't really understand what happened.

"How are the guild members doing then?"

"Nineteen are online, myself included. Eighteen are in Akihabara."

(Eighteen out of nineteen in Akiba, meaning 1 of them was in another zone.)

Lelouch found out after asking Milly, that member was must likely on an errand in another city.

"I've been told that along with Akihabara, the other four major cities on the Japanese server, Shibuya, Minami, Susukino, and Nakasu are all in the same shape. And the inter-city transport gates are offline. In other words, teleporting elsewhere is impossible."

Rivalz had report.

"The Akihabara adventurers are all meeting with their guilds, just like we are. Some guilds are also looking to recruit."

Henrietta brings other news in the current situation.

"At a time like this, the more people on your side the better."

Milly added.

"But even if this isn't the real world, we're all very familiar with Elder Tale."

"Not necessarily."

Lelouch word counter Chiba remake and got the group concern.

"You remember the new expansion? The Novasphere Pioneers."

After Lelouch mention the Novasphere Pioneers it dawn to them the meaning behind it.

"Of course…If they've added a new expansion, monsters, items, and quests could all be different."

"This world may not be the Elder Tale we know."

The 6 of them then proceeded to write note in their current situation centered around Akiba based on what they still remember. Once finish comparing note, Milly give a look of uncertainty on Lelouch and begin to ask.

"H-Hey, Lelouch...I know you aren't a big fan of guilds. But...Would you like to join ours?"

Milly said this hesitantly unlike her nature.

"Milly?"

Henrietta looks at Milly while Lelouch simply look down in silent thought.

"The Debauchery Tea Party is gone, right? And right now –"

Her troubled expression evolved into a face that wanted to convince them.

From her voice, she didn't want to strengthen her guild by making use of Lelouch, Chiba, and Sayako, but out of her pure kindness and concern in Lelouch's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Milly. But I can't yet."

Milly had an expression of regret for an instance but smiled as usual straight after. Her smile was as cheerful as a sunflower, giving Lelouch a sensation of salvation.

"So that's how it is... yeah, it can't be helped , Chiba,Sayako thank you all. Contact me if you need anything as well."

Trio waved goodbye to them and hoped to be as strong as Milly himself.

That's a great guild master. It's all she can do to stay in control, but she's still acting so friendly.

"That's guild master got strength. It's all she can do to stay in control, but she's still acting so friendly although her prevention she can do without."

Chiba comments still have the lingering feeling of being violated by Milly touch.

Milly only can watch Lelouch and his group move away from the guild building.

"Wasn't Debauchery Tea Party a legendary guild that disbanded?"

Rivalz ask.

"No, no...The Tea Party wasn't a guild."

Milly shook her head and correct Rivalz.

"It was small group that never formed a guild, but managed to complete several large-scale raids anyway. And Lelouch was their strategist."

Henrietta gives the correct answer to Rivalz.

* * *

Lelouch, Chiba, and Sayako continue walking on the street and litter around are player too depress to do anything.

"This is pathetic are they planning to just sit around this place? Or are they hoping if they die and can escape this world."

Chiba shows resentment at the player on the street.

"And sometimes, if you die in the game, you die in real of those command things in the everybody have the some type of strength to overcome this since it's not your average mill of a problem."

Lelouch give a sense of perspective from the player point of view.

"When it was just a game, you'd revive at the Cathedral."

Sayako join discussing their fate if they dead in the game; whether they can escape or also died in real life.

"We can't exactly just experiment and even if you do revive, what about your penalty?"

Chiba brings out her point Lelouch stop walking.

"What's wrong, master?"

Sayako and Chiba halt as they notice Lelouch sudden pause.

"Let's try this."

* * *

**The Archive Tower Forests**

"The Archive Tower Forests?"

Chiba asks as they are into the field zones in Akiba. They are in the adjacent zone that is just beside the area outside the city gate, the Archives tower forest.

"We're level 90. That's the level cap. Normally, low-level monsters would just ignore us. But in this area, the monsters will attack on sight."

"So it's the perfect place to test it, master."

Sayako understand Lelouch plan as they walk in the middle of the forest.

This is a typical ruins field zone with monsters about level 20 roaming around. Similar to the abandoned buildings in Akiba, they are covered in vines and parasitic plants.

As its name suggests, Archives tower forest is a zone with many bookshops, libraries and a research lab that is connected to several dungeon zones. The enemies are weak, they their drop item includes 'secret level skill scrolls', so it is popular among novice adventurers.

As Lelouch said they are level 90 they won't gain anything against low level monster not even EXP point because of the difference in reason why they come to the novice zone is to experience battle in Elder Tales in a relatively safe environment.

"Hmmm?"

"Strategist what wrong?"

"Chiba and Sayako check you mini-map."

Doing what they were told they open their status screen and look their mini-map but once they look at it they can't view it.

"It seems we can't use our mini-map in the overworld."

Lelouch confirm his suspicion on the mini-map.

Suddenly, they heard noise from behind and spots small creatures appeared to make an ambushed.

"Briar Weasels."

Sayako identify their enemy.

"Level 28..."

Lelouch check Briar Weasels level.

"They won't post a problem."

Chiba gives a sense of confident against their enemy until she try using her status screen on command skill against weasels.

"Huh? W-Wait..."

"Chiba…"

Lelouch asking what is wrong.

"It's difficult to use commands while monster are running at you!"

Chiba comes to realize that as Briar Weasels charge while she trying multitasks using her weapon in her hand and not able to use her command skill in the screen as her hand being occupied.

"(As expected there's a difference between using in a game and mastering in reality.) Get into formation, as discussed!"

Lelouch directs Sayako and Chiba into fighting position.

Electrical Fuzz!

Lelouch's voice shout out at the mist of battle, lighting the dark sky giving a visual of the field where a three tag team was facing a pack of weasels with vine attach to their tales.

"I see them! Confirming seven briar weasels!Chiba pays attention to the right!"

"Right, leave it to me!"

Chiba replied to Lelouch's warning with a yell, raised her grey shield and takes on the Briar Weasels. Chiba quickly calls out her other member of the party.

"Sayako!"

"I know"

It knowledge Chiba warning, dashing to intercept the few weasels manage to pass Chiba defends.

"My Lord"

Sayako quickly halted the weasel track from the left and right, she lured those monsters away from Lelouch position to protect her Lord.

"Bring it!"

Chiba taking the hits from Briar Weasels projector attack and holding but even her class was Guardian. That doesn't change the fact she needs to take offensive or she will be in dangerous position.

"Th-This is no good...I'll have to use Shield Smash..."

Through Chiba's vision as she sees those weasels attack, her status screen pop up with the command system in place.

"What the..."

Before she even have the chance to use it more screen pop up in her vision and soon cover her sight against those monster unable to use the status screen during battle.

"I can't use the controls!"

"Chiba! Two from the left"

Chiba quickly responding from Lelouch, spot the Briar Weasels going over her shield.

"Get off!"

Chiba swings her shield and throws the Briar Weasels off her shield.

(It's hard to grasp a situation when the field of vision is reality. It doesn't hurt as much as I expected. But unlike when you play the game, trying to fight monsters infront, while keeping an eye on your party and overall situation...)

Lelouch asset the battle

"Sayako"

"Same here my lord it's all I can do to hold them off."

Sayako can't use the command system just the same as she fence off and hold against Brier Weasels not giving a chance to use the command system. Due to this, Lelouch make a tactical retreat.

"Chiba…Sayako…fall back for now!"

"Roger!"

"Understand"

"I can't believe we are being push back by a mere game..."

Chiba comment as they prepared to retreat.

"It isn't a game. This is our new reality"

Lelouch remark the current situation.

"They're coming..."

"My lord"

Chiba and Sayako inform Lelouch as the reinforcement of Brier Weasels comes to the party.

"Hold on… I'll use a nightmare sphere"

Lelouch look for the status screen and search the command system for Nightmare Sphere that will stop the Briar Weasels pursuit but didn't get the chance as he gets caught by a plant vines as he being drag on the ground, Lelouch at the root and see the plant monster.

"…a truffles? No... Where did it come from?"

The Truffles got a hold on Lelouch as Lelouch watch his status screen HP bar dropping. Lelouch being an enchanter is in trouble defending himself against Truffles.

"This is more dangerous than I thought."

Chiba state as her and Sayako trying to retreat the battle zone as the Briar Weasels pin them down.

Chiba and Sayako heard Lelouch's voice and they glances his whereabouts. Seeing Lelouch is being attack by a plant monster Truffles.

"Lelouch!"

"My lord!"

Truffles hold it tentacles on Lelouch then throw into the old bricks wall as Lelouch try to recover being roll on the floor his thought continue to essence the situation.

(To survive in this world, we must hurry and learn its rules, and how to fight. But what do we do?)

Lelouch manage to stop himself from rolling and prepare himself to defend against Truffles only to see Sayako swiftly use Skill and kill the Truffles leaving the coin and items behind.

"Sayako? How did you do that?"

"I don't know... My body just moved on its own."

Sayako confess just as confuse he was in how she able to use skill accidently without the states screen.

Lelouch taking what Sayako's has said and figured out the trick how she did it. Quickly Lelouch look where Chiba is and found she still shielding those Brier Weasels red projector.

"Chiba! Don't use your commands. Try to use your body to feel the motion!"

"What are you talking about?"

Brier Weasels decide to stop firing and charge head on attack against Chiba who still baffle what Lelouch is talking about.

"Just do it!"

"I don't get it, but fine..."

Weasel got close to her they strike while Chiba begins charging her shield without realizing the shield is glowing use her skill to counter.

Shield Swing!

Just like the Truffles that Sayako kill the Brier Weasels disperse leaving only coins.

"What?"

Chiba become surprise what she achieve.

"My lord, this is..."

"Worry about it later; focus on finish those monsters first. And remember use your body to feel the motion."

"Yes my lord."

After some initial difficulty, they are able to overcome the ambush by naturally moving their bodies to attack rather than relying on their preset attack commands.

Nightmare Sphere!

Calling the spell without using the status screen feeling the motion how the spell work Lelouch bring out a violet light of sphere and release at the pack of monster, halting their movement.

Sayako and Chiba using the opportunity that Lelouch give assault the monsters and mowing it down.

Cross Slash!

Assassinate!

After their last attack the remains monsters are gone, they won by using their new found knowledge of skill.

The night end the estimated thirty thousand players trapped in Elder Tale world would later call this day…The Apocalypse.

*Nina, what's wrong? Nina…says something!*

Elsewhere, in city of Susukino a young girl panicking and weeping in the corner ally make a call to Milly.

*Milly, I…*

Adventurer01: "We found her!"

Adventurer02: "Over here!"

*Nina!*

As the players found Nina hiding place, she make a run while being chased by two male players as a mysterious cat-guy figure hiding in the shade watch Nina on.

To be continued

**Author notes**

Now for the bad news, there is a strong chance I will not continue this story and even if I did it would probably be one chapter every two months or more and stop around the round table is form.

Right now I still having trouble which character in CG should I replace. I plan Gina to be west brigade leader guild and Anya as his side. Ryo Sayama in Isaac. Any idea you guy can give in which CG character should replace LH, put in the post review or PM. I will be thankful for the advise but it doesn't mean I might use it or not nor it will go faster getting the next chapter.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

Weak in my English so I hope you can forgive my grammars errors and all.

**WARNING: **Please note if you notice a sentence that sound familiar, it mostly because I copy/paste most from the novel, wiki, anime, so on and edit them that suit the story, the only mean different are replacing the character of CG. So please don't flame me for that. I did this mostly out of fun and curious how CG and LH crossover will play out.

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**() – thought**

**"" – speaking**

**** - call**

* * *

(It has being a week trapped in a game world that we several thousand players call that day the Apocalypse.)

"Astral Bind!"

Lelouch's spell binding the truffles to the ground as Chiba's taunt keep the monster attention to her while sneaking swiftly Sayako finish it off.

"Mission accomplish, it look we made a good amount today."

Chiba said as she and Sayako begin to pick drop items and coins from the defeated corpses of truffles and brier weasels lies around them, and quickly disappear in a shower of light particles after some time. Lelouch nods in agreement as he put down his staff to cancel the spells he have prepared.

(Our bodies seem to understand the basic combat movements. Even if we don't use commands, as long as we intend to fight and can see the enemy in front of us, we can use skill and magic with voice input. But there's a difference between "using" and "mastering." We'll need some practice. Though, I don't know if practicing the way a martial artist world IRL is enough.)

"Let's call it quits for today and hurry back then."

Lelouch notice it's already evening.

"Understood"

"Roger"

After listening to Lelouch, Chiba in armor replies seriously solder like tone without emotion as usual as she fastens her replies with a professional smile like an ideal maid greeting.

"Chiba how many healing potions do we have left?"

"Sayakoand I just took one making only have three left."

Chiba responds show the potions then putting back in the magical bag.

According to Chiba, that her body is stronger, faster, and sturdy than her original body being train in the military she would know. The hit she endure by the enemy attack compare the hand-to-hand combat training and track/field you don't feel half as tired and feel less pain even if the health bar is halved. At best it feels a bit sore and warm from the wounds all over your body.

Lelouch remain on guard as he thinks.

(Our bodies seem to understand the basic combat movements. Even if we don't use commands, as long as we intend to fight and can see the enemy in front of us, we can use skill and magic with voice input. But there's a difference between "using" and "mastering." We'll need some practice. Though I don't know if practicing the way a martial artist world IRL is enough...then there the revived)

The miracle of resurrected exists in this world.

Some player had die in battle, later he revives at the Cathedral and Lelouch's group knows this. Even Lelouch deduces that they are truly trapped inside the game,Lelouch can't help feel there something suspicious from being resurrected.

But they still refrain from pushing themselves too hard even with their revival guaranteed. But death is still an unacceptable taboo for them.

"Master Lelouch…"

Sayako called Lelouch, addressing him her lord while they walking in a forest.

"Shinozaki, you don't need to call me that. Just Lelouch would be fine."

"Then I hope you address me as Sayako with the same familiarity."

Sayako kindhearted gazes at Lelouch as she speaks after brushing aside Lelouch's request.

"Master… I'll go on ahead, to survey the area."

"Why?"

"Practice… Dark Vision is one of the assassin's skills. And I also have Sneak and Silent Move. The forest is the perfect place to practice."

Sayako looks at the dark areas of the forest as she fastens her sword with her black waist cloth, making her preparation as she informs them of her intention.

"I see. Okay, we'll meet by the south gate. We'll stay illuminated using Magic Light as we go. You can use that to find us."

"Understood"

Sayako response and she instantly vanish as if she has merged with the forest.

"Lelouch was that a subclass tracker?"

"Yes and she's good, couldn't even ear the leaves rustle."

Lelouch try to listen the faints sound but heard nothing the indicate Sayako present.

"Magic Light"

Lelouch chants his spell and the tip of his staff glow like a lamp giving off a gentle and soothing light in the dim forest.

"Let's be on our way."

Chiba nod and follows Lelouch to the gate under the illumination of the light.

"An assassin class with subclass tracker, I understand now why she calls herself a ninja."

"Regardless being hardcore role-player, her skill helps us greatly this pass few days."

"Now you mention it, how many days have we been here?"

Chiba said as she thought about the days that passed by, while Lelouch recalled the last meeting with Ashford Alliance.

* * *

Henrietta and Milly spoke that security in town is really bad. The other member of the guild revealed that larger guilds wield their influence freely, and the smaller guilds have become even smaller. This is due to they treat that people not from their guild as their enemy.

However, there no fighting in town because it isn't allowed if you fight in a town, Royal Guard appeared and if they resist, they'll kill the player without mercy.

Unfortunately,there's a lot of low-level fighting and harassment that doesn't quite count as combat. Also in the past few days, the number of player killers and player killing are rapidly increases. Not able to contact GM to report it, PK can freely kill without any punishment.

During the conversation Lelouch suspect something wrong with Milly and other member of Ashford guild when he asks them they suddenly acting weirdly and say not to worry.

Thinking back, Lelouch know they're only putting upfront even so he has no right to butt in their business.

* * *

"Tactician…"

Snapping his thought Lelouch regards Chiba word.

"Yes?"

As they continue walking through the forest on being unnoticed a stalker.

"Just do it already."

"W-What?"

"You should know, C.C. always told you."

"What do you mean?"

Chiba ignore Lelouch question as she spot Sayako who is waiting on the gate.

"Sayako, found any enemy goblins in the area?"

"The area is clear. Though, I was hoping to found one with the skull on his head. Their arrogant demeanor is weird and cute."

Sayako give a cute frown with her hand on her cheek.

* * *

**Loka Hospital**

The night has reach as the moon glimpse through the forest.

The parties are heading the hotel where the room they rented, Lelouch and Chiba continue walking in the open road passing the ruin hospital while Sayako continues her training using tracker quietly follow behind.

Until Chiba and Lelouch notice the ahead of them a shadow of the leaves jerked unnaturally, making Lelouch and Chiba to put their guard up and draw their weapons and scatter away from the tree hastily.

"Whose there- Ahh!"

Suddenly, she felt her limbs restrict and heard the sound of chains rattle.

(Uu, it caught me!)

Chiba looks down and realizes the gleaming chains entangled her ankles like a snake coil around is a magical binding spells.

Those magical chain tied on the ground has sealed her movement. At this moment, a silent and colorless magic wave came from behind; shatter and disintegrated the magical chain like glass.

Dispel Magic

It should be Lelouch who is casting is.

"Chiba I will support you in the sideline, make a straight line formation. Remember our enemies are PKs."

"Roger Strategist!"

Before Chiba move to a straight line formation she whispers.

"Thank you…for the save"

Even though she says a soft voice Lelouch heard it nonetheless and smile lightly before his eyes harden against the enemies before him.

Lelouch secretly use telepathy to contact Sayako.

"I have visual contact on 4."

Lelouch swiftly turn off his telepathy on Sayako unnoticed by the enemies.

"I'll determine their location..."

Lelouch bringing out his staff and pointing the head as it glow forward.

"Mind Bolt!"

Lelouch shouts and a greenish white shot out of his staff on the road covered by the in the middle of the night.

"There!"

Lelouch's spell is performing as he expected.

The light of the spell only shine for a fraction of a second, but it is enough to see the foes hidden in the darkness.

"Enemy sighted!"

Chiba's eyes darkness at the PKs.

4 shadows emerged from the darkness.

(Bandit, theft,samurai, and a healer which mean…)

Lelouch's mind quickly analyzed and strategic.

"Leave everything you are carrying and we won't kill you."

The warrior who Lelouch assume he is the leader of the band says these cliché words in a disparaging tone. Dressed like a bandit and carry 2 long swords hints to be a swashbuckler calls.

Lelouch slightly laugh bitterly when he hears this cliché then he quickly gets serious.

"What do we do Chiba?"

"Give them justice! Show them the error of their way… the hard way!"

Lelouch expect Chiba answer, she was always has a strong sense of honor and righteous.

"I don't want to make a pointless fight."

The PK group hearing Lelouch words are acting as threatening manner as they are applying pressure to give up.

Lelouch feels his body trembling not out of fear but excitement as his heart beating warmly, a sensation he hasn't feel since during the pizza party and his rebellion.

"It not like PK is going to win."

Lelouch smile darkly.

"Well said, Tactician!"

The PK leader becomes furies by Lelouch's proclamation.

"You little..."

PK group draw their weapon and charge against Lelouch and Chiba.

Lelouch took a step forward and his voice become load and clear to give his command.

"First target the one in front, on the right. Draw the others' attention, too!"

"Roger!"

Same time the bandit leaders roar his order his PK group to assault.

Chiba charge forward and slam with her shield against the warrior dress as a samurai using his giant katana to block Chiba attack. Chiba swings her sword at bandit with long hair flanks while putting her position to block the female theft path.

The bandit leader commands the theft as he deals with Chiba.

"Leave the fighter to us! You take the mage!"

"Gotcha"

As the female theft attempting to reach Lelouch with a leap, Lelouch already prepared a counter.

Lelouch cast his spell in an instant.

"Astral Bind"

Shining threads wraps the ankles of the theft and hold her in place.

Astral Bind similar to the magic that bound Chiba earlier is only a basic root spell. It just keeps the target from covering long distances with no other effect, and the Astral Bind doesn't last long.

Seeing the female theft in a bind, long hair bandit make a tactical choice.

"I'll take the mage. You get the warrior."

"I'm on it!"

The tied-player killer move to exchange target with bandit leader.

Their strategy seem to be engage two against one on Chiba, leaving one left to take down Lelouch while keeping the healer at the sideline. But seeing the theft bounded, swashbuckler bandit leader decides to change the strategy by going for Lelouch himself.

His judgment to adjust his plans on the fly is decent.

(...But that is not enough to match Chiba's experience.)

"Anchor howl!"

Chiba's shout that roughly vibrates the air as a green aura burst around Chiba's body.

(For Chiba is a guardian.)

Lelouch give his thought.

The Guardian is a type of tank that has the highest defense. Their ability lays in holding back enemies,in other words, someone who takes most of the attacks for their allies, making Guardians the cornerstone of the front line.

"What! You..."

The three PK group got caught by Chiba's Taunt Skill as the PK group body flinches and shack from Chiba's howl and force to turns to face Chiba with her swords raised on reflex.

Anchor Howl...Anyone affected by this skill becomes unable to ignore the caster. The second they try, they're hit with a powerful counterattack.

"Fine...We'll take her first!"

"Honor of the guardian!"

Chiba shouts against the three PKs attacks.

The bandit leader swashbuckler forced to switch his tactics again, lock on to Chiba with his double sword moving like a snake as Chiba swing her sword.

The big samurai with his large sword move with width swing and powerful strike hammer against Chiba's shield.

While Chiba keeping dodging the female theft sneak attack on her blindside.

"It's that the best PK can do."

Chiba's bold and amusement statement make them screams hysterically as their attack double in fury.

Lelouch keep a close eye on Chiba's status as the battle clash with metals continue on his sight. Chiba's HP dwindles under their relentless attacks.

(Chiba's HP won't last another thirty seconds...)

Lelouch's smile darken and evilly.

(That is, if they can keep up the attack for 30 seconds...!)

It now times for him to strategist his attack.

"Electrical Fuzz!"

Lelouch create a buzzing lightning ball and shoots it at the samurai.

"What's that spell? It didn't hurt at all!"

The samurai question the tennis ball size lightning sphere is loud and bright while circle around him, but its damage is so low it doesn't hurt.

"He's an enchanter?"

Female theft acclimates as she and the bandit also got hit by that spells.

Enchanter is all inherently battle support, such as inflicting status effects. As a magician that specializes in the manipulation of magic itself. From raising the combat abilities of their allies to obstructing the movement of their targets, they have a large repertoire of spells. However their magical offensive and defensive capabilities are extremely weak,to the point using solo is nearly impossible to use.  
As a result, Enchanter is the least popular class.

"What were you trying to accomplish with that, exactly?"

The bandit just snort in annoyance despite being hit, taunt the enchanter's spell. Lelouch didn't bother from bandit's sneer since he knows the features of his spells better than anyone.

The samurai continue his assault against Chiba, the bandit leader and the theft simply being amused by enchanter effort.

(... All the pieces are in place, let's get rid of one.)

He wields his staff as he chants his spell.

"Thorn Bind Hostage!"

5 shiny thorns fly from the ground towards the samurai and entangling him.

"What is this? Ah!"

Chiba slash at the samurai, a lightning ball seems to explode in the darkness. The samurai screams as he back away on reflex from the impact.

"What that samurai has experience is call thorn bind hostage, it bring 5 thorns that bind the target and deal 1,000 point damage for each thorns that destroy with additional damage from allies attacks."

Lelouch explain to the PK group.

"When all five thorns explode, you'll lose half your HP."

Chiba said as she slashes again.

"Calm down. We need to heal...Healer!"

Unlike the shocked samurai and the theft, the bandit leader is still confidence they will be victorious for they have the healer in their group.

Being assured by their leader words and their healer, the samurai and the theft continue attacking without worry.

"Your back's completely exposed!"

The female theft strike at Chiba's back. Chiba stumbles to her knee to the ground after her attack fix on destroy two more thorns against the samurai,willing to take the damage from the theft.

"We'll win because we have a healer and you don't! Have fun crying in the Cathedral-"

As the bandit continue his mid-taunting, Chiba position on the ground in one knee slash the last thorn on the samurai.

The samurai explode from Chiba slash and thorn bind hostage then disintegrate instantly into light particle, cutting off the bandit leader's taunting.

"That is the correct analysis if your healer is doing his job!"

"What are you doing, healer?! Hey!"

The leader shouts at the healer but after the sparkling light from electrical fuzz ran out the duration he can finally see the healer is fast asleep.

"Your healer has been hit by Astral Hypnos. Which you can see, put him to sleep. Of course, he has been asleep during the time the samurai got hit by thorn bind hostage."

Lelouch'sexplain in a cruel announcement that PK clearer heard.

Finally had enough from Lelouch attitude, the female theft turn around to face enchanter.

"I'll take you out first, after all!"

"Wait, not yet!"

The bandit leader tries to warn as she attack Lelouch but he was too late.

"Anchor Howl hasn't worn off yet!"

"No…"

The mistakes the theft made leaving her back expose and still on effect from Anchor Howl,Chiba strike a powerful counterattack on theft expose back.

"Fine!"

Feeling desperate, the leader moves near the bushes of the courtyard and calls his hidden reserve forces to aid him.

"Sorcerer!Summoner! We'll use everything we have! Turn them to ash!"

Grinning in anticipating the two mage emerge from hidden and finish the enchanters and guardian only to be shock and horror what he witness.

Female figures appear from behind the broad leaved tree.

Sayako with her gently expression drag 2 mage with her and dumps them on the road like trash.

(We were lucky to have Sayako in our group being an assassin that specializes in quick elimination of the enemy.)

Lelouch watch the two mage disperse, he review his thought from this battle.

(Chiba was targeted by a bind spell. But I didn't notice any mages. When I said I had visual contact on four, Sayako understood what I meant, and acted quickly to remove the hiding reserve in the forest which more likely are mage.)

"Insulting my master's use of magic is unwise."

"!"

The road has returned to silence all of a sudden.

Sayako acting like a kindergarten teacher teaching the bandit like five years old.

"Those small electric bursts was a distraction from the bright lights, it obscures your vision of the forest's dark won't see the situation in the forest or realize your healer is sleeper. You were too focused on the battle that you ignore your party states and yours leaving full of openings. This is how you lost."

"Shut up! Defeating us won't do any good! We'll just revive in the Cathedral..."

The bandit leader is still acting tough, but they know it only fails bravado.

"Then you won't mind going there."

Lelouch point his staff at the bandit giving a dark evil smile.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please forgive me!"

He suddenly drops his weapon and begs his life and apology but it was a ruse as he takes out his hidden dagger.

"You actually thought I'd say that, you-"

"Astral Bind"

Before the bandit has the chance to strike, Lelouch strap him on the ground with his spell as bandit's dagger drop by his hand.

Sayako's blade locks him on his throat.

Sayako's ask Lelouch with her eyes, gone with gently look replace a dead serious look.

She is asking for permission to proceed.

Lelouch gives a long sigh, understanding this need to be done. But Lelouch still feels that one must not act without any regards to the law.

Lelouch nods at Sayako. She slices the blade into the bandit leader's throat without hesitation. Bandit disperses into light magical particle in the dark night as gold and items drops around the leader.

There were a bit disappoint, sadness, and a sense of struggle on Sayako face watching where the bandit scatters remain.

This ends the attack of the PKs.

* * *

"Security it's disgraceful."

Sayako said in a gloomy tone while spying towards the cluster of abandoned buildings where the PK hiding base.

"No guards, no patrols, no cover in the open field, and their magic light revealing their hidden base, not even well organize. It pathetic, any decent military men will fail them for such setup. It no wonders they turn PK, they won't able to handle a low level monster."

Chiba displays the disgust in her heart without reservation and Sayako agrees with her.

"It's not like PKing is good for much profit. Must of the player are just otake it not something an average person can deal with."

The three of them hiding from a distance in a tall ruin building as they watch the PK group use magic light to lit their base.

"I can understand, but why PK of all thing, Tactician"

"I agree, my lord, isn't other things they could to with their time?

"Other things to do…? You're probably right...There's nothing to do. No goal to live for. Taste aside, we have food. By defeating low-level monsters, you can make money. With that money, you can stay at an inn. Fighting isn't allowed in towns, so you don't have to fear for your life there. And even if you do die, you'll come back to life."

"We can pretty much live without doing anything but why turn to PK?"

Chiba asked.

"But is that really living? Or living as if like a zombie? Someone once told me; without death, all we have are random events, accumulation, you can't call that life"

"And resorted to PKing because there's nothing else to do?"

Sayako asked.

"They need something beyond merely existing to occupy their minds."

Lelouch answer her question.

"Becoming PK is better than doing raid or face a low level monster? Spineless…"

Once again Chiba displays her disgust in the heart without reservation.

"True… But in bigger picture, I'm not exactly doing anything, either."

"Master?"

Sayako slide close to Lelouch personal space as his mind was wonder and gaze his eye with concern look.

Lelouch finally notice Sayako present quickly gather his wit unable to meet her gaze.

"Umm… this is…I don't believe things are getting worse. It just seems that way because everyone still thinks of this as the same Elder Tale world they knew. If it isn't that world, then security was an illusion from the start."

Lelouch stare at the night sky in a sad expression.

"Master..."

*Ring*

Suddenly, Lelouch got a telepathy call from Milly.

"Yes? Okay I'll be there."

Lelouch call off his telepathy and turn around to Chiba and Sayako.

"Let's make a trip to Ashford Alliance, seems something is up."

* * *

**Ashford Alliance Guild **

There is an air of tension in the guild hall of Ashford Alliance usually the guild is fill with warm feeling but now as Lelouch expect there something up.

Parties notice the youth guild member carrying and packing items including weapon that seem involve a journey.

The one leading the way is a young healer that gives the impression of a puppy. After ushering the trio into guild master Milly's room, he turns and leave in a hurry.

One of the members led them to Milly's room afterword she turns and leaves in a hurry. Inside Milly's room she invited to have a sit while Henrietta sit next to Milly then they explain what happening.

"We are going to Susukino"

Henrietta takes over Milly explanation.

"On the day of the Apocalypse, one of our members was going to Susukino."

"Her name is Nina"

Milly gaze downwards as she speaks.

"Going over to bring her back?"

Milly and Henrietta nods when Lelouch ask.

"You plan to get there by horse or walking."

Milly nod Lelouch statement.

Before the Apocalypse the best method for player to travel in Elder Tale is using the intercity gate and fairy rings.

You won't know the destination change of the fairy rings without checking the online guides, so it also can't be used.

Now transport gates is no longer working and using the fairy rings is dangerous and unknown where they will end without checking the online guide. The only method available is going on foot or horse.

In the real world, there are 850 km between Tokyo and Sapporo. The Elder Tale world uses the Half Gaia Project, so it would be 425 km. Still it will take a month to reach during that time, they'd have to fight monsters.

"Wait, if you use 'call of home'... Ah, I forgot the crucial point."

Chiba was suggestion but realize her mistake.

'Call of home' is an instantaneous transport spell every player can use in Elder Tales, warping you to the last of the 5 major cities you visited.

"That's right, if a player enters a city with a cathedral, the checkpoint for 'call of home' will be updated accordingly. If Nina uses 'call of home', she will just warp to Susukino... She won't return here."

Henrietta inform as Ashford Alliance already thought of that.

"Why are you mounting a rescue now?"

Lelouch decide to start on the main topic as he believes this to be the core question.

"Well..."

"W-We've been planning to send a rescue team for a while..."

Henrietta wants to continue speaking but something is holding her back, her hands grips tighter on her skirt. Milly seems to be carefully choosing her words how to explain.

"… Milly."

"Really Lelouch, your eyes so sharp and yet sexy, many ladies would be capture by those eyes."

"Milly."

Lelouch give a serious tone not to be play around or be fool by Milly changing the topic.

Milly unable to hold against Lelouch gaze finally cave in.

"Susukino appear to become a lawless town rule by PKs. Nina is being harassed by nasty players. She was lucky to be saved by a nice player and they are hidden in a save so, we were going to take our highest-level players to Susukino. And I wanted to ask if you'd take care of the rest of the guild while we're away."

"Please…"

"Please...I beg you."

Milly and Henrietta lowers their head pleading for their assistance.

Lelouch looks at the 2 ladies bowing before him.

He becomes silent and yet his mind chaotic.

His mind furiously calculates all possible sceneries.

(Twenty-one days is probably the fastest they can make it to Susukino. A round trip will take a month and a half with the Ashford Alliance's highest-level members. In Elder Tale, the max party size is six.)

There are 12 possible sceneries in Lelouch's mind.

He analyzes each of them and changes anything that can improve their chances.

About half of them are useful.

He goes through the plausibility of carrying them out.

The result…

(Maybe if they had a good healer...No, their mission is going to fail.)

Finish all that thought under 20 second.

(What's the best option, then? There is one, there an option that cans success but I need their help.)

"Sayako, can you follow me whatever I decide."

"I give my oath, I will follow whatever you decide, master."

"Chiba, can you come as well?"

"We are a team and move as a team."

Lelouch's smile from Chiba and Sayako responds.

"Thank you"

Lelouch whisper which Chiba and Sayako clearer heard. He stands and speaks in a strong tone.

"We will go. The best option is for us to go."

Milly sits on the couch stunned with her mouth open looking at Lelouch. Henrietta also has the same expression as Milly.

"We ride at dawn. Milly, Henrietta, leave this to us."

* * *

**Ueno Thieves' Realm**

Next day, the humid morning air surrounds Lelouch's team, Milly and several Ashford alliance members come to give their support on their endeavor.

"Lelouch, Chiba, Sayako… Pleases save Nina and return back safety."

"Have faith with my master. As his ninja I will success at his task."

Milly conveyed her feeling and bid them a farewell as the rest of the Ashford alliance. And Sayako give reassure of their mission.

The trio bid their farewells and starts on their journey to the distant north. As they reach a more open and deserted field they use items that is a whistle to summon horses to go to Susukino.

The trio didn't have any problem riding even though they have zero experience riding horse. Just like how they did in battle their bodies know how to ride them, too.

The highway the trio is traveling on is in a state of disrepair, debris and collapse sections are everywhere. Some of the trees engulf so much of a section that it is practically a forest.

As soon it become past noon, the party decided to rest and eat.

During that time Sayako notice Lelouch have in his hand.

"Where did you find that? That's a really nice map."

The map was really detailed that labeled Japan with names of zones, worthy of praise.

The map is drawn with 4 colors labeling rivers, forest and even villages, not something an amateur can draw.

"My subclass is scribe, by using it skill I copied off the Akiba library."

"I see... Nice job, Master."

"What is our location now?"

Chiba asked as she peeks on Lelouch's map.

"We should be around here."

Lelouch points to the north of Tokyo, very near to Akiba.

"The progress was shorter than I thought."

"That fine, it's only been half a day... We'll make better time flying in the afternoon."

"Roger."

Sayako kept quite from Lelouch and Chiba conversations. Lelouch understand Sayako simply trust them completely, not because she is disinterested. Since she didn't ask any questions, that means she understand the contents of the conversation.

As they rest Lelouch remember about past when he was with a party.

"I'm glad it makes me remember when CC was here. Dragging us whatever quest she feels. I wonder this is how she would have done it."

"We have nothing to do,there no reason not to do it."

"You're right. This is my...It's our answer. What we can do?

"Or is that too beneath for us?"

"No, but..." (But that's how it was...Our old group, the Debauchery Pizza Party.)

After the trio is well rested they are ready to depart their quest. Sayako finish her package and bringing out her summon horse whistle.

"Wait."

She was stopped by Lelouch and Sayako about to ask only to become puzzled as Lelouch and Chiba takes out a bamboo whistle with elegant carvings that shape of a bird head.

"What is that, Master?"

Lelouch simply smiles at Sayako's question and blow the whistle while facing the sky. The sounds harmonize with Chiba's whistle and carried across the plains by the wind.

Answer by that call a high pitch screech the sky. Sayako turn to the screech and found something in the sky that moving in their location. 2 huge shadows draw near with the deep sound of wings flapping. The creatures areas big as a carriage land near Lelouch's party, bowing their head at Lelouch and Chiba.

"Those are griffons!"

Those mythical beast standing before them are griffons. It has the head, forelegs and wings of an eagle along with the body of a lion. Its battle prowess differs by variety and age, but is mostly on par with chimeras.

"Well, yeah."

Lelouch rubs the neck of the griffon and takes some raw meat from his bag treating those griffons like a cat.

"We will make much better progress far north with the griffon than the horse."

Chiba tells Sayako.

Sayako recall what conversation between Lelouch and Chiba 'We'll make better time flying in the afternoon' those griffon what they meant by flying.

"I see… We're riding them."

"Correct Sayako"

Lelouch conform Sayako deduction as Lelouch prepares the saddles on his griffon expertly as well as Chiba.

"Sayako, you'll ride with me."

Lelouch hop on the saddles then extend his hand out to Sayako.

"Understand master"

Sayako approach the griffon that her master reins.

Lelouch pulls Sayako up and settle behind Lelouch's back. Sayako securing her seat and items from falling off as she fidgeting around making Lelouch's feel uneasily while her curious side got the better of her, she question.

"I've heard of summon whistle like 're only given to those players who've completed the Hades Breath raid on the Fields of Death."

"Yeah, a long time ago..."

Lelouch answers Sayako.

"Stop fooling around and let start going or I will leave you behind"

Chiba voice sound irritated and a bit envious as she stop looking and turns her head away from Lelouch and Sayako hold on Lelouch.

Ending with that sentence she followed by a gust of wind, Chiba and her griffon launch and becomes a shadow in the sky the next instance.

"Chiba should really just be honest about herself."

"I wonder what you mean by that Sayako"

Lelouch simply give a knowing smile.

"All set?"

"Yes my lord."

Holding on tightly they liftoff the ground and rise to the sky.

"It's a great view."

Lelouch comment as Sayako gaze the sky and landscape in agreement.

"It's amazing... This is amazing, it's like we're floating in the sky my lord."

The griffon tears through the air.

It is not flapping its wings, simply gliding steadily in the wind.

The air current is split to either side like the flow of the river, alternating between rising and falling. The griffon might have the instincts of the birds, choosing the suitable currents and climbing up the stairs in the sky.

Chiba's griffon is flying besides them like the blue jewel in the sky, shimmering in the sun.

She all forgot her irritation from Lelouch only her face shows pure joy of flying.

"It's amazing... This is amazing… The sky is so blue and clear."

Lelouch with his eyes in front smiles warmly.

It's true.

Flying through the skies is a unique sense of happiness.

To be continued

* * *

**Author notes**

this is hard trying to make this as orignal as possible. sorry I can't it better.

Kinunatzs - I already write about it on the top so you don't to say it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**() – thought**

**"" – speaking**

**** - call**

* * *

Three days has passed since the trio took the mission of rescuing a girl named Nina, who'd been stranded in Susukino.

Griffons come with usage restrictions. They can only ride them for four hours a day. Regardless they made great progress. Using the horse by morning to noon then using the griffons before nightfall. They have reached the Tear Stone Mountains in three days' time that would take two weeks by using the horse alone.

However they can't use the griffons to fly over the Tear Stone Mountains for on that mountain is a nest for iron tail wyverns when they arrived. Wyverns are a type of demi-dragons it is similar to dragons without forelegs. It is considered the scrub of dragons.

They cannot use magic, but their tails are as strong as steel and their razor like wings make them as fast as griffons. But the most troublesome part is the numbers.

Lelouch's party is top class player and can take on a single wyvern on the ground easily. Key word single and ground, in the nest of wyverns that hold hundreds of them they be overwhelmed if a group of wyverns attack them in the sky.

The only way to reach Ezzo, where Susukno is located, is to go over these mountains, then cross the Raipooto channel.

Seeing that, Lelouch decide to lead the team through underground the Depths of Palm. A complex maze of ancient tunnels and mine shafts, that can lead to the north side of the mountains made from ancient sewage systems. Once they are out of the tunnel. They plan to take to the skies with the griffins again and cross the Raipooto channel finally reach Suskino.

* * *

"This is good, the layout of the dungeon hasn't changed from the game."  
Lelouch look around comparing the map in his hand and the dungeon they are in.

"We still have to be careful, using the map on a monitor contrast using the map on an open field."  
Chiba stays in guard survey the tunnel when suddenly the part of the stone stairs that Chiba steps on cracked.

"Agree it's so ancient that it's falling apart. It wasn't part of this game which means we have to realize this world is no longer a mere game."  
Lelouch's party becomes more cautious of their surroundings.

"Master!"  
Sayako spot the presence that hiding in the dark far off corner.

Rat-Man

They are demi-humans with their appearance cross human and rat about the size of a three feet with level around 40 weaker than goblins or beast men. Rat-men are no threat at all for high level players like Lelouch's party.

But the ratmen has 2 troubling weapons, their numbers and plague.

"They aren't attacking."  
Sayako stays on guard notice the pack rat-man aren't moving.

"They instinctively know the differential between our levels so we should be fine. We can avoid them in wide spaces."  
Lelouch explain as the trio widely moves far apart from the pack of rat-man.

"But when cornered, they're dangerous. If we chase them anywhere narrow, or somewhere without an escape…"

"Master"  
Sayako halt Lelouch and Chiba then point where she notices the presence of rat-men at the top of the tunnel.

"If we do…"  
Sayako ask.

"They'll probably attack."

"Should we charge through?"  
Chiba asks.

Lelouch give some moment thought then shook his head.  
"I'd like to avoid wasting time fighting. And we don't want the plague debuff. There should be another route that is wider tunnel that my memory serves."

With that the team follows Lelouch lead.

* * *

"The area is clear… We can rest here."  
Chiba finishes checking the area.

The trio stopped right below one of the fountain that pouring down tons of water through the drain.

Chiba sits near the entrance, hugging her sword while guarding the entrance. Sayako scout ahead for the layout of the floor and monsters location, while Lelouch cross reference the map and plans.  
"Master, I finish scouting the floor ahead.

"Good work, come here and describe me the floor. I want to cross-reference my map."  
Sayako begin reporting the layout of the floor as Lelouch taking note any change he need to make on the map.

Lelouch draws new deviating paths on his map as he listens to Sayako.

After confirming this, Lelouch uses the menu in his mind to call Milly telepathically. Usually at noon Lelouch make daily report of their progress in their journey while Milly give her report about Nina and Susukino.

* * *

"E-Eh? The Depths of Palm? You've managed to get that far in three days?"  
Milly shocked after Lelouch tells her that they is located at Depths of Palm. Understandable since if Milly group took the journey it would have taking them at least of month to reach not knowing that Lelouch group are using the griffin to travel.

Then, Lelouch ask how was the situation Nina faced. With some good news Milly had be contact by via telepathy that Nina is hiding with a nice guy.

Which Milly and Lelouch was gratefully and relief while Susukino as sinking low becoming a lawless town there some good people left in Susukino.

*I see. That's good to hear.*

*Yeah*

*Lelouch, thank you… I mean it. Be careful.*

*Yeah, I'll talk you later.*

* * *

With that Lelouch and Milly ends the call.

Lelouch join his team to eat their depressing meal that look delicious but has no taste. Although no one is complaining they are all gloomy with salty mush, breakfast with sugary mush and dinner with fruit that only have taste while the rest has no taste. All missing the taste of cook meal or fast food.  
That none of the food from Elder Tale has any taste. Even though they ask food from player who subclass is Cook they just can't make it has any taste. However, player can put ingredient such as salt and sugar into food to make it taste better but not much better.

"Someone is there!"  
Out of the blue, Chiba shouts and brought her guard up. Before Lelouch could ask and prepare a spell suddenly someone in an old cape run pass Chiba and Sayako while stealing the food on the floor then escape on the upper ledge stairs. Lelouch give chase without thinking, normal he would think this through before chasing but he caught the stealer face with pink hair and recognizes her.

"Wait!"  
Chiba and Sayako follow Lelouch as they continue their pursuit. Lelouch notice the cracking stair as the theft making as she run, Lelouch heard more cracking sound.

"Chiba! Sayako! Stop!"  
Lelouch give the order of danger and halt their run.

"Hey stop running the area is unstable…!"  
The theft didn't listen and it was too late to stop as the wall beside the stair break and tons of water bursting through and drag the thief with it.

"What the heck!"

"Water!?"

Lelouch watch the thief fall of the stair and jump to catch her then put his body on the bottom to protect her from plummet into the lake below.

"Master! Master! Master!"  
"Lelouch!"  
Chiba and Sayako shout as they watch Lelouch fall with the thief. Chiba almost jumps only to be stopped by Sayako.

Lelouch was struggling to survive in the water while holding the thief for her protection.

(I'm going to die… No… If I die here, I'll end up back in Akihbara.)  
As his mind start losing conscious as the fading voice of Chiba and Sayako calling his name, he mind drift recalls his time when he begin.

* * *

Leo Shirogane, it was his name in the original world. Before that he has another name, Lelouch vi Britannia, The Demon Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire the name his gotten from a different world.

Lelouch did not know what exactly happened after Suzaku killed him but when he awakened, he found himself as a baby and later discover he from a different parent and world.

His hair and eyes might be had the same color but his face changed in more Japanese feature.

He has no answer why or how, he got some suspicion but no proof he can confirm. He begrudgingly accepted this as his second chance. However, he wondered if he deserved it or not, after all things he had done.

Still it was a new experience for him to have a loving family, a kind mother and a good father unlike his former parents. He had a chance to felt something he never had felt before. It was a good time and perhaps the happiest time for him.

But even he was happy with his family and even having good acquaintance. He can't really connect to them and time his life filled with utter boredom. That's when he started getting into Elder Tale a gift he gotten from his parent. And then…

Lelouch become pretty famous adventure, he was recognized as an experienced, knowledgeable veteran. Adventures come asking him about items, bosses, dungeon, and so on.

Adventure01: Lelouch, right? I've heard about you…They say you're an amazing enchanter.  
Adventure02: Thanks, man! I did what you said, and I got the item!  
Adventure03: I followed the route you told me about and got rare item!  
Adventure04: Thank you, Lelouch!

At the beginning Lelouch felt good helping them but…

Adventure05: Hey, how do I get the Typhoon Ring?  
Adventure06: Do that new quest in Mogami with me!  
Adventure07: Tell me, Lelouch!  
Adventure08: Can you take me there?  
Adventure09: Please!  
Adventure10: Me, too!  
Adventure11: Come on, Lelouch.

…later when they keep requesting more and more who simply want to use him… it become annoyed.  
He was planning to quit Elder Tale until he meet a girl in green hair name CC or more like being drag by her and group together.

"The best part of adventuring is experiencing new things!"  
That voice he recognize in his past life and yet different, full of vibrate life and childes wonder. He wasn't sure it was the same witch CC or different person.

He remembered watching the sunrise with the Debauchy Pizza Party's member, laughing and chatting around on that note CC was the one who name the party.  
"What are you spacing out for? Lost in thought again… Lelouch?"  
CC asks with a sense of mischief.

"Lelouch?"  
A tall blonde also ask.

"What's wrong, Tactician?"  
Chiba also asks as the other member of the Debauchy Pizza Party become to wonder.

People he meet and friend of his past life, Lelouch speculate, they are the people who were reborn into this world but have no memory of their past life but that just fine for Lelouch. It's a good way to restart fresh and beside since become a member of Debauchy Pizza Party, it was the time Lelouch truly has fun and feeling of being belong even though they disband, he and the other member doesn't has regret as they enjoy being an adventure to the fullest.

* * *

"Master!"

Lelouch open his eyes as he regain consciousness and see Sayako's face close to his showing her face a sense worried while Chiba polishing her sword.

"Are you awake?"

"Are you all right, Master?"

"Yeah… Where am I?"

"After you jump, Sayako jumped in and save you."  
Chiba explains.

"And then Chiba jumped in and takes all three of us to shore."  
Sayako finish explaining the rest.

"I see. Thanks, Chiba… Sayako."

Lelouch thanks the both of them, Lelouch felt a tug on his shirt when he turn he saw a little girl in pink hair.  
"Thank you"

The girl says in an emotionless tone.

"You're the thief, may I ask your name."

Even though Lelouch suspect who the girl name is.  
"Anya"

As Lelouch suspect another person he knows in his past life. She was a member of the knight of round in Brittiannia the knight of six which doesn't exist in either the Elder Tale or the old world. Like the others from his past life, Anya has no memories of being Brittiannia knight.

Anya appearance just the same with little Asian features, likely being half Japanese. Her personality seem the same having a few expressions, lacking in common sense, and unmotivated.

In this world, Anya introduces herself as a solo player guardian level 60 as she continues eating and talking between bites. She was part of a party where in the middle of the Depths of Palm until they were suck into Elder Tale the Apocalypse day.

Anya's party was confused and scare trying to survive the Depths of Palm as a reality instead of a game. She was the last survivor as few days now and just ran out of foods and potions just yesterday.

Since Anya didn't make any friend list she didn't know the respawn in the cathedral.

Although Anya's expression in her face and voice have any lack of emotion let alone being scare in her situation Lelouch notice her hands was shaking.

When Anya mention the last place she visited the city is Susukino, the sole mage party frowned this new situation that had put a kink to the mission.

They can take Anya out of the dungeon but leaving her in the lawless town of Susukino would be just as bad being in the dungeon. The party still needs to save Nina.

Staring at the player after she has finish speaking, Lelouch decide to privately speak his team of what to do with Anya.

"Anya finish eating and gather your strength, we will take you out of the dungeon. Chiba… Sayako… I need a moment of your time."  
Chiba and Sayako gather with Lelouch to discuss Anya fate, they quickly made their decision.  
Looking at the pink hair girl the mage stepped forward and asked.

"Anya, do you want to join our party, we are on a task for a friend."  
Normal Lelouch would make a better speech than that but knowing Anya a more direct and simply approach would work better for her.

The little guardian gives a blank stare but she nodded.

"Sure"  
That moment Anya close one eye while her hands direct on Lelouch and use her fingers to make a square shape like she is taking a camera on her open eye.

Lelouch simply smile at her antic.

"I'm Lelouch."  
The mage introduced himself he slightly bows.

"Chiba"  
The she tank said.

"Sayako"  
Female Assassin said.

Anya nodded.

"Good, once we properly rested we can continue to move."  
Chiba returns polishing her sword.

"Agree…"  
After all is said and done, Lelouch notice something odd about his body.

"It's weird, though. I fell into the water from that height, but I'm barely hurt, and I'm not even cold."  
Lelouch examine his body for explanation.

"It not that surprising, you forgot even you're mage your body level 90 physical stronger than your normal one. I train my body like my normal body doing jog, push up, sit-up… I'm hardly tired at all."

(She right, after walking in the dungeon for hours I don't feel tired at all.)  
Lelouch accept Chiba answer in his thought.

After a good rest the party continues their journey with addition new member to the party.

* * *

They use the main route the tunnel that can fit two eight-wheel trucks, but thanks to Sayako's invaluable scouting reports they avoid nest of the ratmen by taking some detour.

"Tactician, what is our position?"  
Chiba asks.

"We ended up taking the long way, but we're nearly out."

"You really are good at cartography, Master."  
Sayako said having seen Lelouch's map and skill had impressed her.

"My sub skill is a scribe level 90, after all. And back in the real world, I did CAD work."  
Lelouch put away his map and they continue walking through the tunnels.

"CAD? What's CAD?"  
Sayako question that word.

"Designs you make on a computer. I do it at my university. I'm an engineering student."

"So you are a college student my lord?"

"Technically I'm a graduate student. I have more than enough school credit to graduate… Well, I was."

"I see."

Lelouch nods in reply. His memories of the real world and his past life seem so distant and unreal now.

Until he felt his cape being tug, Lelouch turn his head to see Anya expressionless face only her eyes show sense of fear.

"Don't go…"  
She whispers.

"Anya what wrong?"  
(She frighten… I forgotten she isn't a knight of round in her past life, just a normal kid in this life… Kid, huh?)

Mentioning about kid made Lelouch recalls the twins he knew recently as his mind drift off.  
(It looked like they were joining a guild. I wonder if they're okay. When I'm back in Akihabara, maybe I'll find them and…)

On that day, Lelouch was like a teacher in Elder Tales with the twins up till the moment the Apocalypse hits. Neither of them made any contact since then.

In leisure time Lelouch check his friend list and found out the twin has join some guild, but still he has a nagging suspicion about their current status.

Sayako regarded her young liege carefully move smoothly behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

Lelouch sighed and relaxed as her skilled hands worked the knots out of his muscles. So engrossed in his thought, he barely realize what Sayako was doing.

Uncomfortable, he turned his head to look at her.  
"What are you doing?"

"You're so tense and you have a lot of your mind, you must take better care of yourself."  
She scolded lightly.

"Sayako, it's nothing really."

"That isn't true. Whenever you're thinking, you furrow your brow. It makes you look like an old man villain face.

"True"

He wants to objects Sayako reason, but she has completely seen through Lelouch. Being seen through is embarrassing enough, but even Anya with her dull tone agrees with Sayako, which makes Lelouch worse.

He wonders if Sayako is that observing or it her past life had in hand to it.

Then Chiba trying to hold her laughing but couldn't just sink Lelouch even lower.

"What are you laughing at Chiba?"

"Well… You heard her! Because... Wahahah!"

Trying to put some dignity from this bickering, Lelouch simply change the topic.  
"Anyway Anya what do you mean by don't go."

"Rat-Maso"

* * *

"There it is, just like Anya called it."  
Chiba is hiding in the corner using her sword reflection to see the area boss on the ceiling blocking the stair. Without entering the switched zones Chiba was safe from Rat-Masu.

Chiba sneaks back and turns to her party.

"It's pretty big rat and it's blocking the entrance to the stairs. It's not moving and it Level 68."  
Just like Anya describes it, Rat-Maso was the monster that kills Anya's party living her sole survivor in the dungeon.

"It's likely Rat-Maso it the new addition to the Novasphere Pioneers. If this were a game, it wouldn't be a very hard opponent however given our current state we'd have to take it on for real. Even so, we have no choice."

Lelouch eyes become harden.  
"Let's eliminate it."

Chiba and Sayako nodded as they prepared to fight.

"Anya you stay behind we will handle this."

Chiba move forward at the front against Rat-Masu can call out **Anchor Howl**.

The monster enrages by Chiba's taunt scream and furiously strikes at Chiba's shield as hold her position as a tank.

**Stealth Blade!**  
Sayako thanks to Chiba distraction giant rat manage put damage.

**Cross Slash!**  
Chiba take advantage by Sayako attack also slashes the monster.

Rat-Masu become more enrages focusing at striking one after another on Chiba.

(Through the monitor I can't apprehend size, breath, or smell.)  
Chiba thought taking the monster attack.

**Electrical Fuzz! **

Rat-Masu drop down as it felt the electrical attack but confuse that didn't feel any damage only for Lelouch to make his next move.

**Thorn Bind Hostage!**  
(No matter how used to it you are fighting in real life is different.)  
Lelouch thought after trapping Rat-Masu.

Rat-Masu can tell the spell belong to the mage and prepared to focus on him.

"Over here!"  
Only to be distracted by Chiba as she slash two thorn causing great deal of damage making giant rat focus on her. Using it large hand slam on her as Chiba use her shield to prevent become paste.

"It defense is strong but… Sayako! Three left!"

"…On it!"  
Sayako is high in the air dropping down right where Rat-Masu is.

"I'll make sure you don't miss."  
**Mind Shock! **  
(First you add confusion debuff that lower dodge and agility. Then amplify the attack power of your allies' weapons. )  
**Keen Edge!**

****As Sayako's blade is glow with power.  
"Thank you, Master!" (Now it'll only take one more hit.)  
**Assassinate…**

The battle was over.

* * *

The first light of dawn bathes ridge of the mountains in purple light as they came out of the tunnel.  
Lelouch's groups were stunned seeing the night sky fade as the summer sun slowly rises over the channel.

"The wind is cold."  
Chiba move closer to the ledge giving a better view of the ocean as she speaks.

"But is a wonderful feeling after being inside the dungeon."  
Sayako said as she is taking the fresh air.

Lelouch and Anya follow them outside the dungeon entrance.

The spectacular view of the sunset over the channel was overwhelming.

"Beautiful."

"Amazing."

"Picture Perfect."

Lelouch's companion explains everything with these simple words as they gaze before them while Anya hands gesture like she holding a camera.

(The best part of adventuring is experiencing new things!)

Lelouch remembers CC words as he sees the shadowing image of the former Debauchy Pizza Party.  
"…New things… Huh? This place truly is different from our original world."

Lelouch move in front of his companion and turn his back to the rising sun to address them.  
"When Elder Tale was a game, lots of players passed by here at dawn. But…We're the first ones here. We're the first adventurers in the world to see such a sight."

Lelouch says to his friends with this emotion in his heart.  
"We're the first adventurers in this world to see this."

Chiba and Sayako looks at Lelouch with wonder for an instant. They then nod with understanding the next moment.

"That's right. I've never seen anything so amazing, even in Elder Tales."

"It's our first prize for victory."

The 2 of them cherish the scene in front of them with longing eyes before acknowledging Lelouch.

"Victory… Master"

"Huh?"  
Lelouch caught attention by Anya using victory sign.

"Anya what did you just say?"

"Victory"

"No after that."

"Master "

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Ninja call you master."

"Sayako is a special case"

Anya turns to Sayako to ask  
"Why do you call Lelouch master?"

"It's because he save me in a dire situation."

Anya then turns to Lelouch.  
"Then you are my master because you save me."

"It not likes that!"

"…Why not?"

"Because… because I… I…"

Anya didn't do intentional but her eyes seem to break Lelouch defends.

Chiba and Sayako seeing Lelouch being awkward couldn't help but laugh.

Lelouch seeing Chiba and Sayako laughing after his theatrics performing loss by Anya, he simply give up and laugh as well while Anya just being confuse.

"Let's go to Susukino."  
(That's right, I need to confirm with my own eyes... what is becoming of the word we are in now.)

To be continued

* * *

**Author notes**

About seven more chapter to go until the table of round is form and I will be done.

be notice the next chapter release about four months later.


End file.
